The present invention relates to a safety bumper. More particularly, the invention relates to a safety bumper for a motor vehicle having a chassis with first and second spaced substantially parallel structural members extending along the length of the vehicle. Each of the structural members of the chassis has a front end.
Objects of the invention are to provide a safety bumper for a motor vehicle such as a truck, which bumper is of simple structure, inexpensive in manufacture, installed with facility, convenience and rapidity on new and existing motor vehicles, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to shear off at the ends rather than twist or distort the entire bumper and/or rip the entire bumper from the chassis, in the event of an accident wherein a side or end of the bumper is struck.